


Solid

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: AU. Fraser is solid





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Ds_snippets prompt: solid

Fraser was solid under John. John was laying on top of Fraser and he grinned as Fraser's hand slid up and down his back. Neither one of them was fond of PDAs, more so since they had to keep their relationship secret to protect Ray Vecchio's cover, but once they were alone Fraser couldn't seem to keep his hands off John. Not that John was complaining.

He nuzzled Fraser's neck and Fraser made a happy noise.

'You like that, big guy?' John asked even though he already knew the answer.

'Oh, yes. It's delightful.'

John moved down and rested his head against Fraser's chest. His heart beat like a strong, steady drum. His skin smelled like leather and wool.

He turned his head and saw that Bear and Dief were curled against each other in Bear's dog bed. They certainly liked to be with each other, but considering that he was laying on top of Fraser, he was one to talk.

Much too soon he felt pain in his bladder and had to take a whizz. He got up and missed Fraser's warmth.

He walked over to Dief and Bear and ruffled their fur. Bear nuzzled John's hand and then snuggled with Dief. Bear was a good dog even if he liked to chew on books. The first time Fraser saw that happen, John thought Fraser was going to have a heart attack, but being the grandson of librarians would make anyone love books.

Once he took a whizz, he went back to Fraser and laid down. He captured Fraser's lips with his own and Fraser kneaded his shoulders. As they kissed, he couldn't help but think that Jess might have divorced him but at least he got to keep Bear. His luck in love had finally turned around.


End file.
